Sem ter como fugir
by Caileach
Summary: Assim como o destino os separou, ele fez com que seus caminhos se cruzassem novamente. Só que as coisas já não são tão fáceis quanto um dia foram. Ou talvez basta que eles queiram tornar as coisas fáceis. RH .::Capítulo final::.
1. Default Chapter

**Sem ter como fugir**

**Prólogo**

****

Londres – Maio de 1999

- Obrigado, Harry! – Hermione murmurou, segurando o choro, quando o amigo a deixou na porta de casa. Ele a olhou, desconfiado:

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

- Claro! – ela respondeu, tentando esboçar um sorriso. – Por que não ficaria?

- Hermione?! – o rapaz protestou, com uma certa indignação na voz.

- Ora, Harry! O Rony acabou de se casar. O que você espera que eu faça? Corte os pulsos? Ia acabar acontecendo um dia. Eu não vou morrer por causa disso. Tudo que eu preciso é de um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono e, amanhã, estarei nova em folha.

- Se você diz... – Harry suspirou. – Eu te vejo amanhã, então.

Despediram-se e Harry foi embora. Ela o observou afastar-se, devagar, pela rua, olhado para trás, de vez em quando. Mas manteve-se firme. Não iria chorar na frente de ninguém. Nem mesmo de seu melhor amigo. Resolveu subir e tomar um banho quente, depois foi para a cama. 

Só que não dormiu. Acabara de perder o grande amor da sua vida. Como poderia dormir?

Deixou que as lágrimas, que tão bravamente segurara até ali, rolassem por seu rosto enquanto se perguntava em que parte do caminho suas vidas tomaram rumos tão distintos ao ponto de tudo acabar daquele jeito.

Ela e Rony começaram a namorar na metade do quinto ano. Isso já tinha quatro anos, mas ainda lembrava-se como se fosse ontem. Fora por culpa do Malfoy. Draco a ofendera e Rony batera nele, com vontade. Mais tarde ela lhe perguntara por que ele fazia estas coisas estúpidas e ele respondera que gostava dela e que não deixaria nunca que nenhum babaca a ofendesse. Nesse dia começaram a namorar.

Não fora um namoro tranqüilo. Rony era ciumento e eles brigavam muito. Discordavam quase sempre. Mas se amavam. Isso nenhum dos dois poderia negar.

Durante a guerra contra Voldemort ela sentira um medo enorme de perdê-lo. Cada vez que o via voltar, inteiro, internamente agradecia a Deus. 

Nessa época fizeram planos. Planos de se casarem depois da guerra, planos de terem uma família tão grande quanto a dele, planos para terem um futuro maravilhoso.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

Venceram Voldemort em seu último ano em Hogwarts. Então Rony foi trabalhar no ministério e ela começou a se preparar para entrar na Faculdade de Transfiguração Muito Avançada da França. Rony dizia que iria guardar dinheiro para que pudessem se casar. Ele trabalhava como um louco, dava tudo de si, enquanto ela estudava e estudava.

Um dia ele recebeu uma proposta do ministério para trabalhar na Alemanha. Uma proposta irrecusável. O aumento de salário seria exorbitante.

Discutiram a respeito e ela concordou que ele fosse. Se soubesse que isso teria sido o fim de tudo, ela jamais concordaria.

Ele foi embora para a Alemanha. Vinha visitá-la uma vez na vida, outra na morte. Reclamava que ela nunca ia vê-lo. E ela apenas estudava e estudava. 

Com o tempo as coisas foram ficando mais frias. As corujas diminuíram e as visitas também. Ele exigia que ela fosse visitá-lo, mas Hermione precisava estudar. Acabou não indo e eles acabaram brigando. Rompendo o namoro de três anos via coruja. 

Ela sofreu muito, mas continuou estudando. Estudando como uma louca para assim poder se desligar da vida. 

Alguns meses depois, soube, por Harry, que Rony estava namorando uma menina. A filha do ministro da magia alemão. Foi um choque. Pela primeira vez na vida ela pensou que perdera Rony de verdade. Até cogitou a hipótese de procurá-lo. E iria fazê-lo se não tivesse recebido uma carta de McGonnagall, onde esta lhe informava que a estava indicando para uma vaga que surgira na Faculdade de Transfiguração Muito Avançada.

Então, em vez de procurar Rony, foi encontrar-se com McGonnagall. A proposta era boa: a faculdade era a da Escócia e ela ficaria numa espécie de casa de estudantes, onde dividiria o alojamento com outros dois estudantes que se formaram em Hogwarts. McGonnagall a mandou pensar sobre o assunto, afinal, a faculdade de Transfiguração Muito Avançada que queria entrar era na da França, a melhor do mundo. A da Escócia estava apenas em segundo lugar. Mas não era uma proposta para se desprezar de todo.

Assim ela esqueceu Rony por uns dias. Pelo menos até o dia em que recebeu o convite para o casamento.

Fora numa manhã chuvosa. Quando abrira o envelope que a coruja trouxera, derrubara no chão sua xícara de café. Tudo estava perdido, agora.

Harry tentou de mil e uma maneiras convencê-la a não ir ao casamento de Rony. Mas não teve jeito. Ela queria ir para provar para si mesma que tudo acabara. Não havendo mais nada que ele pudesse fazer, informou-a que então iriam juntos.

E foram.

Harry foi o padrinho de Rony. Hermione sentiu seu coração apertado ao vê-lo no altar, esperando pela noiva, que deveria ser ela. Ele a olhava, de vez em quando, com uma expressão melancólica.

Então a noiva chegou. Hermione sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. "Você não vai desmaiar agora, garota estúpida!" Além de tudo a noiva de Rony era linda. Linda como ela jamais seria. Hermione apertou os lábios e se recompôs. 

Quando eles fizeram os votos, ela quis morrer. Mas com todas as suas forças segurou o choro e se conteve. Sentiu a mão de Gina, a irmã mais nova de Rony, apertando a sua.

- Não me importa o que digam! – Gina murmurou. – A talzinha é uma estúpida e eu acho que Rony está fazendo a maior besteira da vida dele.

Hermione preferiu não responder. Quando o padre perguntou se havia alguém contra o casamento, ela percebeu que Gina a olhou com indisfarsável esperança. E Harry, do altar, a olhou da mesma forma.

O que passava pela cabecinha torta de Gina, de tanto ler romances água-com-açúcar? O que ela esperava? Que Hermione puxasse uma vassoura do nada e levasse o noivo embora? E Harry? Será que ele a conhecia tão pouco assim para esperar que ela fizesse um papelão na frente de todo mundo?

No entanto Hermione permaneceu impassível.

Mais tarde, durante a festa, Harry a tirou para dançar.

- Eu realmente achei que você fosse fazer alguma coisa. – ele confessou.

- Que bobagem, Harry! Eu já falei que só queria provar para mim mesma que tudo acabou. E acabou, Harry!

Ele pareceu um tanto perturbado. Rony dançava com a noiva há poucos passos de onde estavam. Harry olhou para a amiga com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione! Mas preciso fazer uma coisa!

E então, com a cara mais deslavada da face da terra, ele a conduziu, dançando, até Rony e falou para o amigo:

- Eu faço questão de dançar com a noiva! Vamos trocar de par, um pouco!

E, assim, ele tirou a noiva dos braços de Rony e saiu dançando com ela, deixando o amigo com as orelhas vermelhas e Hermione querendo matá-lo.

Rony a enlaçou pela cintura e a conduziu pela pista de dança. O inevitável contato do corpo dele a fazia arrepiar-se. E era tão bom. Tão bom que seria um crime romper este contato. Poderia permanecer assim pelo resto da vida...

- Eu achei que você não viria! – ele falou, depois de um longo e constrangedor silêncio. Ela esboçou um sorriso triste. Preferia não falar, mas apenas manter-se assim, silenciosa, abraçada por ele.

- Como eu poderia deixar de vir, Rony? Você e Harry sempre foram meus melhores amigos. Eu não perderia um evento destes na vida de vocês por nada neste mundo. – falou, por fim, estranhando o som de sua própria voz, como se não lhe pertencesse.

- Me perdoe se a magoei, Mione!

- Esqueça isso! Eu já esqueci. Espero que você seja muito feliz com, como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Astrid.

- Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz com a Astrid. Desejo mesmo!

- Obrigada, Mione!

- Eu estou muito feliz por você! – ela precisou fazer um esforço muito grande para conter as lágrimas. Nunca em sua vida havia mentido tanto e tão bem. Feliz por ele? Pois sim! Sua vontade era gritar e esmurrar-lhe, até que ele contasse porque fazia aquilo com ela. Como ele podia quebrar todas as promessas que fizeram? Como ele podia casar-se com outra? O que ela precisava fazer para segurar o choro?

- Eu seria mais feliz se estivesse casando contigo! – ele falou.

Ela não respondeu porque nesse exato momento Harry voltou, entregando a noiva para Rony e arrebatando Mione novamente.

- Por que você fez isso, idiota? – ela resmungou.

- Eu achei que vocês precisavam conversar. Gina também achou isso. Rony nunca vai ser feliz com essa garota, Mione!

- Legal! Agora você entrou para a turma dos românticos irrecuperáveis da qual Gina faz parte. Eu só gostaria de saber porque vocês acham que EU tenho que fazer alguma coisa? Rony não é mais uma criança. Ele sabe o que faz e eu não sou ninguém para interferir nas decisões dele.

- Você é a mulher que ele ama, Mione! E se vocês dois não fossem tão cabeças duras, já teriam se acertado e, quem sabe, hoje ele estaria casando com você!

- Eu já estou de saco cheio desta história, Harry Potter! Quero ir para a minha casa! Será que vocês não conseguem entender que eu e o Rony "já era"? Que acabou? Eu me convenci disto hoje. Não tem absolutamente nada que eu ainda possa fazer. Então, eu só espero que você e a Gina me deixem em paz!

Harry suspirou e concordou em levá-la para casa.

Agora, na escuridão de seu quarto, Hermione refletia: "Porque as coisas precisavam ser assim? Como eu vou seguir a minha vida sem ele? Por que eu simplesmente não consigo ficar com raiva, ou deixar de amá-lo? Preciso fazer alguma coisa da minha vida antes que enlouqueça!"

E, assim, ela considerou a proposta de McGonnagall tentadora. Iria mandar-lhe uma coruja na manhã seguinte dizendo que aceitava. 

Recomeçaria sua vida do zero.

Rony olhou para a mulher, adormecida, ao seu lado e suspirou. Talvez tivesse feito uma grande besteira.

Porque, diabos, Hermione tinha que ter vindo ao seu casamento? Só para ele confirmar que ainda a amava?

E o que importava se a amava ainda? Iria deixar de amá-la e amaria sua esposa. Iria se entender com Astrid custasse o que custasse.

Ele e Hermione jamais iriam dar certo. E, além do mais, Hermione o decepcionara muito. Tudo para ela era mais importante do que ele. Estava já cansado de ficar sempre em segundo lugar, senão quando terceiro ou quarto.

Com Astrid as coisas eram diferentes. Nunca complicado demais. Nunca difícil demais. Ela estava sempre ali. 

A conhecera numa festa do Ministério. A garota mais linda que já vira, vencendo até Fleur Delacour. Bem, ela se parecia com Fleur Delacour. E se interessara por ele, o que era mais difícil de acreditar. Fora ela quem o consolara quando ele e Mione terminaram. E ela fora uma namorada muito mais interessada que Mione.

Então, ficar pensando em Mione agora não era justo nem com ela, nem com ele. Iria esquecer Mione e se entender com a esposa. Era isso que faria. Recomeçaria do zero. 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"You never give me your money  
You only give me your funny paper  
And in the middle of negotiations  
You break down"

Quatro anos depois

Ela estava estudando quando bateram na porta. 

As duas nulidades com quem dividia o alojamento haviam chegado há pouco, mas, no momento em que escutaram as batidas, correram para seus respectivos quartos. Não estavam fazendo nada, mas adivinha só quem teria que interromper o que estava fazendo para atender a porta? Ela! Quem mais? Era tudo nas costas dela. Uma hora o tempo iria fechar para aqueles dois folgados, e então eles iriam ver só. 

A síndica do prédio trouxa de dois andares, onde ficava seu alojamento, estava do outro lado da porta com a cara ainda mais feia que o normal. Hermione adivinhou por que os dois inúteis correram para seus quartos. Aprontaram com a síndica de novo. E adivinha só quem iria escutar a bronca?

- Pois não? – ela recebeu a mulher, com a cara mais inocente que poderia fazer. A velha a mediu de cima a baixo, com desdém.

- Onde estão os dois meliantes que dividem o apartamento com você, senhorita Granger? – sua voz era venenosa. – Eu sei que eles estão aqui!

- Interessante! – ela respondeu com ironia. – Eu passei a tarde toda em casa, estudando e não vi nenhum dos dois chegarem!

- Você se acha muito esperta, mocinha! Eles, também. Mas um dia eu vou pegá-los em flagrante e então vocês três serão expulsos daqui!

- Era só isso? – Hermione retrucou, entredentes. A mulher a olhou, meio perdida, como se não soubesse o que fazer. – Então passar bem, minha senhora!

E Hermione bateu com força a porta na cara da sindica.

Tentou contar até dez, mas então viu as caras de pau de Neville Longbottom e Draco Malfoy espiando pelas frestas das portas de seus quartos.

- Ela já foi? – Neville cochichou, um tanto nervoso. Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Vocês dois não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não? – esbravejou. – Por que não estudam? Eu soube que suas notas no curso de Herbologia Avançada não andam muito boas, Neville! E você, Malfoy? Pelo que estou sabendo fazem duas semanas que não aparece na faculdade! Afinal, vocês dois estão aqui para que? Para atormentarem a síndica?

- E o que tu tem que ver com isso, Granger?- Draco se esganiçou, com maus modos.

- Tenho porque sou eu que tem que ouvir as reclamações desta mulher!

- To falando da faculdade!

- Eu não tenho nada que ver com isso, mas tenho certeza que o professor Snape iria ficar muito desgostoso se soubesse que indicou a pessoa errada e...

- Ah! – reclamou Neville, se jogando no sofá. – Eu não agüento mais ouvir vocês dois batendo boca o dia inteiro. Parecem duas tias velhas solteironas!

- E você cala a boca, Longbottom, que ninguém aqui pediu a tua opinião! – gritou Draco. 

- Não grite com o Neville! – gritou Hermione.

- E você não grite comigo, sua s...

- Continua! – ela desafiou. Mas ele sorriu, debochado.

- Sua cabeluda!

- Chega, vocês dois! – berrou Neville. Eles se calaram. Hermione despencou no sofá ao lado dele. O que foi que fizera para merecer isso? Dividir alojamento com o Malfoy e o Longbottom? Só podia ser castigo.

- O que vocês fizeram para a síndica desta vez? – ela perguntou.

- O Malfoy pintou o gato dela de verde! – respondeu Neville. Hermione olhou para Draco, com os olhos arregalados.

- Calma, Granger! – ele sibilou, com sua velha e conhecida voz arrastada, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. – Eu só tasquei o bicho numa lata de tinta. Não usei magia. O que o Longbottom esqueceu de contar foi que ELE derrubou no corredor uma daquelas suas plantas idiotas e que a porcaria do gato comeu. E daí o bicho começou a ficar verde. Eu só salvei o nosso couro. Você sabe que a gente é proibido de usar magia aqui no prédio, exceto no apartamento.

- Ok! Mas o que eu não entendo é porque vocês implicam tanto com a velha.

- Ela é quem implica comigo! – disse Neville. – Desde que me mudei, antes de vocês dois chegarem, que ela pega no meu pé. Só porque eu quebrei alguns vasos do saguão quando me mudei, mas não foi de propósito. Ela cismou com a minha cara e começou me perseguir. Daí o Malfoy chegou...

- E a velha idiota veio aqui bisbilhotar. Queria saber o que eu era de um perdedor como o Longbottom. – completou Malfoy.

- E o cretino falou pra ela que era meu namorado, Hermione! E começou andar pelado pelo apartamento. Um dia ela veio aqui e ele colocou um avental. Só o avental, Hermione. E sabe o que ele disse pra ela? Que estava preparando o jantar para mim. O diabo da velha só faltou pedir nossa expulsão em reunião de condomínio. – continuou Neville. – Daí ela começou inventar que fazíamos coisas que não fazíamos.

- Por Deus, Malfoy! Você é doente! – Hermione reclamou, enojada.

- O pior você não sabe! – Neville continuou.

- Cala a boca, Longbottom! – Draco lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. Mas Neville o ignorou.

- Ele desmunhecava na frente da síndica! Quando você veio pra cá, ele foi falar pra ela que, como nós éramos um casal muito liberal, ele admitia me dividir com você. A velha veio atrás de mim, de dedo em riste, dizendo que eu era um tarado indecente. Que Deus iria me castigar no fogo do inferno. E este infeliz ria que se danava.

Hermione não conseguiu falar nada. O Malfoy era doente, só podia ser. Isso não era normal. Quando crianças ela pensava que ele era mau. E não estava errada. Draco era mau, mas não do jeito como ela imaginava. Malfoy era o tipo da pessoa cuja a alegria é atormentar a vida dos outros. Durante anos ele atormentara a vida dela, de Harry e de Rony. Agora as vítimas eram Neville e a síndica. Futuramente seriam os alunos para quem ele viria a dar aula de Poções. Isso se se formasse. Chegara a conclusão que ele simplesmente não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Era chato porque gostava.

Qualquer um deles havia mudado desde que terminaram a escola. Mas nunca perderam de todo suas principais características. Neville, que fora um menino fofinho e bochechudo, tornara-se um rapaz alto e forte, o cabelo meio comprido sempre caindo nos olhos, a barba sempre por fazer. Era um rapaz bonito, embora um tanto descuidado. Porém continuava tímido, nervoso e atrapalhado. Draco não era muito alto, porém magro e esguio como um gato. Tinha muito charme na maneira como se movia e como balançava os cabelos compridos. Andava sempre arrumado e perfumado. Era mais bonito que Neville, mas continuava grosseiro e implicante.

Se algum dia alguém lhe dissesse que um viria a morar com Malfoy e Longbottom, Hermione riria. Mas hoje, aqui estava. Vivendo (ou seria sobrevivendo) com ambos. Como uma versão distorcida e doentia do velho trio de Hogwarts.

Por um momento ela pensou onde andaria Rony, pois Harry sempre mandava notícias. Ainda doía pensar em Rony, mas não tanto. Com o tempo a gente se acostuma com a dor. Acostuma tanto que nem sente.

- Granger! – Draco berrou ao seu lado. – Você está surda?

- Não precisa berrar! Eu só estava distraída!

- Como se eu não tivesse notado. Eu só estava falando que aquele seu namorado estúpido esteve aqui, te procurando.

- Que namorado?

- Hei, acorda Granger! Aquele pau-de-vara-tripa com quem tu andava. O tal Herold!

- Gerald, Malfoy. E eu já terminei com ele!

- Diz isso pra ele, então, que vem aqui todo dia te procurar. Eu vou falar pra ele que você mandou ele ir se matar.

- Não diz isso. Ele é bem capaz de fazer, mesmo. Diz que eu morri!

- Não! Eu vou dizer que você está namorando o Longbottom.

- Diz o que você quiser, Malfoy!

Gerald, assim como todos os outros namorados que tivera depois de Rony, fora um completo fracasso. Parecia que tinha o dedo verde para encontrar homem banana. Todos lhe obedeciam cegamente, todos concordavam com tudo que dizia. E quando discordavam, era só chegar a conclusão de que ela era geniosa, para mudarem de opinião. Gerald fora o pior de todos. A gota d'água fora quando, há duas semanas atrás, um homem a xingara numa danceteria e ele não fizera nada. Nada. Simplesmente ignorara, fizera que não ouvira. O que estava fazendo com esse cara?, ela se perguntou. E então o mandou para o diabo que o carregasse. Mas ele era insistente. Cara chato!

- Ah! – falou Draco. – Você recebeu uma coruja, hoje. Acho que era do Lennon. Aqui!

Ele lhe entregou uma carta amassada, com as iniciais H.P.

- Que história é essa de Lennon? – ela perguntou, irritada. Como Malfoy era irritante! Mas o diabo fez pouco caso de sua cara e apenas riu.

- É o apelido que ele ganhou no sexto ano, quando namorava a Chang. John Lennon. Porque eles pareciam o John Lennon e a Yoko Ono. Ele com aqueles óculos redondos e ela cabeluda e mais velha. E nem me olhe com esta cara que não fui eu quem botou o apelido. Foram uns garotos sangue-ruins da Corvinal. Eles até me mostraram uma foto trouxa do Lennon e da Yoko. E era igualzinho.

- Você é chato, Malfoy!

Ela abriu a carta de Harry, ignorando Draco e Neville, que começaram a discutir por um motivo qualquer, e começou a lê-la:

_Querida Mione,_

_No próximo mês você estará de férias, não?_

_Nós poderíamos nos encontrar em Londres, que estarei lá no dia 12, de folga._

_Espero resposta sua._

_Com carinho,_

_Harry P._

Claro que iria. Não via a hora de ver Harry de novo. Um pouco de sanidade na sua vida lhe faria bem. Alguns dias livre de Malfoy e Longbottom seria o paraíso. Os dois já estavam batendo boca, de novo.

- Longbottom, você é um aborto! – berrou Malfoy.

- E você é um idiota, Malfoy! – falou Hermione. – Então cale a boca!

- Era tudo que eu precisava na vida, mesmo! – ele esbravejou. – Passar meus melhores anos convivendo com um aborto e uma sangue ruim!

- Talvez fosse melhor conviver com os comensais da morte em Askaban, não é, Malfoy? – berrou Neville. – Junto daqueles dois macacos com quem você andava em Hogwarts!

- Neville, cala a boca, por favor! – ela pediu. Mas não adiantou. Os dois estavam discutindo, novamente. E isso só iria parar quando um deles enchesse o saco e saísse batendo a porta. Então ficariam dois dias num abençoado silêncio, porque eles não iriam se falar. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, eles acabariam fazendo as pazes e indo aprontar com a síndica. Era sempre assim.

Rony aparatou em casa, cansado. 

Tivera um dia amaldiçoadamente exaustivo no Ministério Alemão. Ganhava muito bem, não podia negar, mas os problemas e as dores de cabeça que arrumava no ministério não compensavam isso. 

E o pior de tudo era chegar em casa, louco para descansar, e descobrir que a adorável megera com quem se casara resolvera que deveriam ir a alguma festa estúpida qualquer. Isso quando a dita cuja não resolvia dar uma "recepçãozinha" para os amigos, que de recepçãozinha não tinha nada, em sua própria casa.

Sua vida não era nada fácil. O trabalho no ministério era horrível e sua vida doméstica não era muito melhor. Descobrira, com o passar do tempo, que a doce princesinha com quem se casara na verdade era uma mulher completamente mimada, neurótica, fútil e viciada em poções para dormir. Arrependia-se até a morte do dia em que preferira ser consolado por Astrid a tentar fazer as pazes com Mione.

Mione podia ser obsessiva, mas era uma garota inteligente e bem resolvida. Já sua meiga esposa... Cada vez que era contrariada era motivo para um dramalhão, com direito a choradeira, escândalo e até ameaças de suicídio. E o ser contrariada significava tanto um mero "querida, hoje eu não posso" como um "mulher, eu não vou!". Tudo que ele não concordava era motivo para drama.

Já havia algum tempo que chegara a conclusão que seu casamento fora um completo fracasso, mas toda a vez que propunha o divórcio escutava a velha retórica:

- Como? Você está louco, Ronald Weasley? A minha família é sangue puro e conservadora! Não existem divorciados nela. E eu não serei a primeira! Não vou te dar o divórcio nunca!

E depois disso o obrigava a acompanhá-la a uma festa idiota qualquer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se fossem o casal mais feliz da face da terra. Um casamento de pura aparência.

Ela não se importava que ele não a amasse, contando que na frente dos outros ele fingisse que a amava. Assim como ela fingia. E como, provavelmente, todas as pessoas com quem convivia fingiam.

Fazia com que ele sentisse saudade de casa. Do calor da sua verdadeira família. Podiam ser todos pobres, mas ninguém fingia ser o que não era. Ninguém fingia sentir o que não sentia.

Ele tinha vontade de mandar tudo para o inferno: mulher, trabalho, Alemanha. Mas quando pensava em recomeçar tudo do zero, novamente, acabava desistindo. Talvez lhe faltasse coragem. Talvez lhe faltasse um bom motivo. Talvez devesse lançar um Avada Kedavra em si mesmo. Ele não sabia o que fazer. E, por não saber, continuava sua vida do jeito que estava, só para ver no que ia dar.

- Cheguei, querida! – ele gritou. Astrid não respondeu. Provavelmente estaria se arrumando para a festa que teria à noite. Festa da qual não escaparia nem se implorasse de joelhos. Tinha certeza que ela o escutara e não respondera de propósito. Mas não se importava com isso, afinal, há meses que mal se falavam quando estavam sós. 

Com certeza ela se obrigaria a falar (ou melhor, berrar) com ele quando lhe informasse que no próximo mês teria que passar duas semanas em Londres, a trabalho. Mas não haveria nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito. No máximo reclamar com o papai por ter que ir desacompanhada nas festas. Ora, ela que se danasse! Não via a hora de ter paz por uns dias. Livre dela e da Alemanha. Poderia respirar o ar de Londres, novamente. Iria ver seus pais e, se fosse possível, Harry também.

Gostaria de ver Hermione. Como gostaria. Mas não iria fazê-lo. Vê-la novamente e saber que a perdera porque era um maldito cabeça dura ainda doía bastante. Não precisava vê-la para lembrar de tudo que perdeu.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**N/A:** Eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews. Beijos para todas vocês, meninas!

_"I never give you my number_

_I only give you my situation_

_And in the middle of investigation_

_I break down"_

Ele respirou fundo, quando aparatou no Beco Diagonal: era bom respirar aquele ar tão familiar novamente.

Era agosto e aquilo estava infestado de alunos de Hogwarts, acompanhados de seus pais, comprando seus materiais. Rony sentiu uma nostálgica saudade de seus tempos de escola, quando ele próprio costumava vir comprar seus materiais, acompanhado da família. Eram bons tempos aqueles. Reclamava à toa das roupas velhas e dos livros de segunda mão. Pelo menos era feliz, embora não soubesse disso naquela época. Gostaria ter sabido certas coisas naquele tempo. Coisas que só descobrira agora, como valorizar a família que tinha, por exemplo.

Mas era bom estar ali e fingir que o tempo não tinha passado. Que mal fazia fingir? Estava contente de estar de volta, longe de seu pesadelo pessoal.

Enquanto caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal, sentia o sol quente de verão batendo em seu rosto e isto era bom. Assim como parar diante da vitrine da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e sentir-se com treze anos novamente. Visitou também a Floreios e Borrões só para confirmar que a lista de livros de Hogwarts ainda era, basicamente, a mesma. 

E foi assim, passeando pelo Beco Diagonal, que ele sentiu suas pernas tremerem e seu coração disparar. Acabara de avistar Hermione Granger sentada numa mesa, na calçada, da sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

O primeiro impulso foi ir até ela, porém se conteve. Mione deveria estar esperando alguém. Provavelmente o namorado. E a idéia dela estar esperando um namorado lhe embrulhava o estômago. E, de qualquer forma, iria até ela para dizer o que?

Quando sentiu aquela mão pousando em seu ombro, pensou que fosse Harry. Quase engasgou quando viu aquela velha e adorada cara sardenta atrás de si.

- Rony?! – exclamou, surpresa. Não esperava vê-lo ali. Sentiu-se angustiada: como deveria agir? Não estava preparada para aquilo. Mas ele ergueu-a da cadeira e deu-lhe um caloroso abraço. 

O súbito e inesperado contato com o corpo dele fez voltar à tona um turbilhão de sentimentos que há tempos não lhe acometiam. O cheiro dele entrando pelo seu nariz, sem pedir licença, fez com que sentisse um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Os lábios dele tocando seu rosto, o corpo dele tão próximo ao seu... Sentia-se como um vulcão prestes à entrar em erupção. E então soube o que lhe faltara por todos estes anos: eram os beijos dele, era o contado com sua pele, era o seu cheiro. Por um instante ela pensou em beijá-lo. Porém se recompôs e se afastou.

- Ah, Rony! Quanto tempo. Senti sua falta!

- Também senti a sua, Mione! – ele respondeu, sorrindo, as orelhas vermelhas do sol. – Está esperando alguém?

- Estou! Estou esperando o Harry. Me faça companhia. Ele vai gostar de vê-lo!

Ela não conseguia acreditar que tivera a cara dura de convidá-lo para esperar com ela. "Se comporte, Hermione! Ele é casado. Você não quer chorar tudo que chorou, novamente, quer?"

Eles conversaram por horas e Harry não apareceu. Mas nem lembravam mais que esperavam por Harry, naquelas alturas.

Falaram sobre a vida, sobre Hogwarts, sobre os velhos amigos. Conversaram sobre o futuro, sobre o passado. Mas nenhum deles comentou o quanto suas vidas estavam desajustadas.

Acabaram descobrindo que ambos haviam alugado quartos no Caldeirão Furado e que partiriam no dia seguinte. Rony iria visitar os pais, Hermione voltaria para casa. Resolveram jantar juntos, no Caldeirão Furado, para despedirem-se.

Antes de irem jantar, ela foi para seu quarto, para tomar um banho. Havia um bilhete de Harry, desculpando-se por não ter aparecido e justificando sua ausência. Mas a cabeça de Hermione simplesmente não conseguiu computar a informação. Estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. Estar perto de Rony, novamente, a perturbava.

Tomou um dos banhos mais demorados de sua vida, tentando adiar ao máximo o reencontro.

Quando, finalmente, desceu para encontrá-lo, ele parecia já a estar esperando há um tempão, visto seu semblante contrariado. Como quando namorávamos, ela pensou. "Agora só falta ele reclamar que eu demorei muito!"

Mas ele não reclamou. Puxou a cadeira para ela sentar. "A Alemanha ou a esposa conseguiram melhorar os modos dele".

Enquanto jantavam, lembraram-se dos tempos de Hogwarts e deram boas risadas.

- Você lembra quando o falso Moody transformou o Malfoy numa doninha quincante? –ele comentou, entre risos. Hermione apenas sorriu. Não havia lhe contado que agora morava com Malfoy. 

- E quando seus irmãos deram creme de canário para o Neville? – ela continuou, temendo que ele perguntasse por onde andaria o Malfoy.

- E do Lockhart com seus diabretes da Cornualha? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, malicioso. – Do Lockhart você lembra...

Ela achou graça.

- Claro! Lembro mais de você me importunando por causa dele!

Rony riu com vontade, e segurou sua mão.

- Sinto falta daquele tempo, Mione! – ele falou, um tanto melancólico. Ela sorriu, apertando a mão dele:

- Eu também, Rony. Eu também.

Quando terminaram de jantar ele a acompanhou até seu quarto. Deu-lhe um forte abraço, de despedida. Abraço que durou mais tempo do que deveria.

De novo aquele turbilhão de sensações. Quente demais, próximo demais.

Ela não soube se foi ele quem a beijou ou se foi ela. Mas quando deu por si estavam envoltos num beijo quente, apaixonado e, ao mesmo tempo, sufocante, angustiado. Beijo esse que não acabava nunca e que ela não queria que acabasse nunca. Lábios que não se descolavam, mãos que deslizavam cegas.

Ele a tomou nos braços e adentrou em seu quarto. Não havia mais o que fazer. O vulcão acabara de entrar em erupção.


	4. Capítulo 3

****

Capítulo 3

__

"Out of college, money spent

See no future, pay no rent

All the money's gone, 

Nowhere to go"

__

Ela chegou em casa pela tarde. 

Acordara-se mais cedo do que o planejado e quase entrara em pânico quando se deparara nos braços dele. A besteira estava feita e não tinha mais como voltar atrás. "Ah, Hermione, como você foi fazer isso?" ela pensara. "Vai começar tudo de novo. Ele vai acordar e vai voltar para a esposa na Alemanha. E você vai ficar chorando pelos cantos novamente. E, o pior de tudo, vai acabar chorando na frente do Malfoy. Você não quer isso, não é? Para que arrumar mais problemas do que os que você já tem?" E, foi com esse pensamento que ela levantara da cama disposta a pegar o primeiro trem para casa. Antes que ele acordasse e precisassem conversar.

Ela vestiu-se, arrumou suas coisas e deu-lhe um último beijo na testa antes de partir.

- Acho que sempre vou te amar, Rony! – ela disse baixinho, afagando os cabelos vermelhos dele, ainda em sono pesado.

Da porta, ela olhou para o quarto, tentando gravar aquela cena na memória, e partiu.

Durante a viagem de volta, sua cabeça rodava. Tudo saíra tão perfeitamente errado. Nada do que planejara, nada que estivesse preparada para agüentar. Como seria dali pra frente?

Agira como uma adolescente irresponsável. Não deveria ter se deixado levar por impulsos. 

Descobrira que nunca esquecera Rony, realmente. O havia tirado da cabeça, mas nunca do coração. Como lidar com isso agora?

Talvez não o visse tão cedo novamente e, provavelmente, seria isso que iria acontecer.

- Bolas! Já está feito! Não há como voltar atrás! Melhor seguir em frente e tentar esquecer o que aconteceu. Voltar para casa tornará as coisas mais fáceis. Já o tirei da cabeça uma vez, posso fazê-lo de novo!

Mas uma vozinha irritante a informara que não seria bem assim. Ela riu-se da ironia do destino: fora para Londres para procurar a paz que não tinha em casa, agora voltava para casa para buscar paz na loucura que era sua vida.

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento. A escuridão e o cheiro abafado de lugar fechado agrediram seu nariz. Ela jogou a mala no chão, furiosa, e bateu a porta atrás de si, indo direto até as janelas, enquanto esbravejava:

- Porcos! Relaxados! Não dá pra ficar dois dias fora que isso aqui vira um chiqueiro!

Ao abrir as janelas, deixando entrar um pouco de ar e luz no ambiente, viu que a coisa era ainda pior: Neville e Draco estavam atirados nos dois sofás, ambos muito machucados. Gemeram quando sentiram a luz cegar-lhes os olhos.

- Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? – ela falou, espantada ao ver Neville cheio de hematomas e ataduras pelo rosto e pelos braços e Draco com um olho roxo e uma faixa na cabeça. – O que você fez com o Neville, Malfoy?

- Malfoy, Malfoy! – Draco resmungou, fazendo cara feia. Podia estar machucado, mas a boca ainda era a mesma. – Tudo o Malfoy, não é? Porque você não grita com o Neville? Desta vez a culpa foi dele!

- Neville? – espantou-se Hermione, mais por Draco chamar Neville pelo nome do que por a culpa ser de Neville.

- É! – continuou Draco. – O santinho aí! Sabe o que ele fez? Me arrastou para um protesto, de acordo com ele, pacífico que um bando de estudantes doidos foi fazer diante do Ministério da Magia. Protesto para reivindicar direitos iguais para os lobisomens! Como se eu me importasse com os lobisomens! Mas como ele não me disse o que era, eu fui. Devia ter uns quinhentos malucos acampados na frente do ministério, Granger. E a p**** do ministério fica numa rua trouxa! Os malucos lá com cartazes, gritando palavras de ordem xingando o ministro e pedindo igualdade pros lobisomens. E o Neville com um turbante na cabeça, que ganhou dum lobisomem hindu. Nisso chega a Polícia do Ministério da Magia, com a cavalaria e a tropa de choque. Já viu a cavalaria e a tropa de choque, Granger? Quando eu vi aquele bando de bruxos, tudo com escudo à prova de feitiço e batendo com as varinhas no escudo, corri para o outro lado. Dei de cara com a cavalaria. Uns trezentos PMM montados em hipogrifos. Eu olho pro outro lado e vejo o Neville de turbante se jogando em cima dos PMM da tropa de choque.

- Eles iam pisotear os estudantes que estavam no chão! – defendeu-se Neville, num gemido. – Eu me joguei neles para dar tempo dos outros correrem.

- E aí está o resultado da boa ação do Longbottom! – esbravejou Draco. – Tomou mais feitiço e sopapo que todos os outros que estavam protestando. E eu fui pisoteado pelos hipogrifos enquanto corria.

- Mentiroso! – Neville tentou rir, mas saiu um gemido. – Eu te vi tomando feitiço e sopapo também quando você se agarrou na bandeira da Liga dos Amigos dos Lobisomens e começou xingar os PMM.

- Eu não fiz isso!

- Fez sim que eu vi!

E, mesmo no estado que se encontravam, os dois começaram a bater boca. Hermione sorriu. "Não há lugar algum como o lar!"

Rony acordou-se tarde, o sol entrando pela janela. Procurou por ela com o braço e percebeu que ela já não estava na cama. Demorou um pouco para se dar conta de que ela já não estava mais lá. 

Sentia-se como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado. Como se sempre tivesse ficado com ela. Como se nunca tivesse ido para a Alemanha e se casado. Só de lembrar da esposa sua cabeça doeu. Amanhã teria que voltar para os braços da megera. Naquele momento teve certeza que ainda amava Hermione. Que se ela estivesse ali com ele, naquele momento, e pedisse para ele ficar, ele ficaria. Se ela pedisse para ele largar tudo e fugir com ela, ele o faria.

Sensata Hermione que partira antes que ele acordasse. Ela sempre tivera mais bom senso do que ele. Por mais que desejasse tê-la ali ao seu lado naquele momento, achava melhor que ela já tivesse ido. Porque se ela ainda estivesse ali, com certeza, ele não voltaria para casa nunca mais.

Espreguiçou-se na cama, demorando mais que o necessário. Ainda sentindo o cheiro dela nos lençóis. Gostaria de levar os lençóis para casa, mas não seria possível: primeiro porque o dono do Caldeirão Furado não permitiria, segundo porque não teria como explicar os lençóis para a megera. Maldita hora em que fora para a Alemanha!

Mas precisava levantar. Ainda tinha que ir visitar os pais n'A Toca.

Já era madrugada e estava sentada no escuro, perto da janela, com Bichento no colo. Malfoy e Neville estavam em seus respectivos quartos repousando. Ela curtia o silêncio, tentando organizar os pensamentos, enquanto acariciava o gato. A vida do gato era tão mais simples que a sua, que as vezes desejava ser o gato.

Tentava não pensar em Rony, mas era quase impossível. Alguma coisa estava diferente, alguma coisa mudara. Dentro dela.

Ouviu uma porta ranger no escuro. Passos. Um dos dois deixara o quarto. Ela desejou ardentemente que fosse Neville. Mas lá estava Draco, só de cuecas, com um sanduíche na mão. Bem, pelo menos ele estava usando cuecas!

- Insônia, Granger? – disse com aquela detestável voz arrastada.

- Assaltando a geladeira, Malfoy?

- É, deu fome! – ele falou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Bichento saltou do colo dela para o colo dele. Ele olhou para o gato de um modo estranho. – Cai fora! Hoje não tenho nada pra você!

Bichento o olhou com desdém e voltou para o colo de Hermione.

- Era só o que me faltava! – ela resmungou. – Agora você anda corrompendo o meu gato!

- Dá um tempo, Granger! Hoje eu não estou com vontade brigar. Quem você pensa que alimenta este gato? O Longbottom? Ele é capaz de esquecer de respirar, que dirá de alimentar o gato! 

Por um longo tempo os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ela acariciando o gato, ele mastigando. Então, de repente, ele falou:

- Você já sentiu como se estivesse ultrapassando uma linha que há muito tempo foi criada e que você nunca deveria ultrapassar? E então você ultrapassa, meio que sem querer, e aí percebe que não há como voltar?

- Do que você está falando, Malfoy?

- Do protesto! Foi tão estranho. E é ainda mais estranho estar falando isso justo para você, mas eu preciso falar. Eu ultrapassei esta linha, Granger! Eu não estava protestando contra o Ministério, estava protestando contra o meu pai e todos os dogmas que ele me ensinou. Eu estava agarrado naquela bandeira, xingando os PMM e apanhando que nem um elfo doméstico e eu só pensava na cara do meu pai se ficasse sabendo daquilo. E então eu xingava ainda mais alto e balançava aquela bandeira com mais vontade ainda. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Granger, mas alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim. E é algo que não tem como voltar atrás. Você entende? – mas ele não lhe deu tempo de responder. – O que eu estou dizendo? Até parece que você entende algo sobre isso! Deve ter sido as patas dos hipogrifos na minha cabeça...

Ele levantou-se e saiu dali revoltado, resmungando sozinho sobre o que uma Sabe-Tudo entende sobre ultrapassar linhas sem volta.

Ela ficou apenas olhando para ele, em silêncio. E então, quando ele abria a porta do quarto, ela falou:

- Eu te entendo mais do que você imagina, Draco!

Seus olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos e então ele bateu a porta do quarto.

Rony chegou em casa contrariado. Nunca antes voltar para a Alemanha tinha sido tão penoso. Pensava n'A Toca a todo momento e a noite com Hermione não lhe saia da cabeça. Só em pensar em encarar a megera quando chegasse lhe embrulhava o estômago. Seu humor, que há tempos não era muito bom, estava ruim como nunca havia estado antes.

Ele respirou fundo na porta de casa, forçou um sorriso e entrou:

- Querida! Estou em casa! – gritou.

Nada. Mas ela estava em casa, ele sabia.

- Querida, já cheguei! – tentou de novo. Sem resposta. – Sua vaca boletera desocupada!!! Desce aqui agora mesmo e manda estes elfos fazerem uma comida decente que eu estou morto de fome, ou eu quebro tudo!!!

O rosto dela, pálido, apareceu no patamar da escada. Aparentemente estava se preparando para mais uma festa.

- E pode tirar este vestido que hoje eu não saio! E se quiser se matar tem cicuta no armário de poções!


	5. Capítulo 4

****

N/A: Novamente eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews, e também a todas as pessoas que estão lendo esta fic. E me desculpem pela demora.

Capítulo 4

__

"Any jobber got the sack

Monday morning, turning back

Yellow lorry slow, nowhere to go"

Quase uma semana já havia se passado e ela não recebera notícias de Rony. Não que ela realmente esperasse que ele mandasse notícias, mas ansiava por notícias dele. Passava o tempo tentando ler, mas era algo quase impossível. Primeiro porque não conseguia se concentrar no que estava lendo, segundo porque quando conseguia ou vinha Neville com comentários inoportunos, ou, pior, vinha Malfoy com comentários cretinos.

- Hermione, o que você tem? – dizia Neville, preocupado. – Você voltou tão estranha de Londres.

- Aposto que tem homem nessa história! – completava Draco. E ela tinha vontade bater nos dois. Será que era pedir demais que lhe deixassem sozinha? Que parassem com as perguntas? Que Rony escrevesse? Que as férias terminassem de uma vez para que pudesse estudar como uma condenada e esquecer o mundo a sua volta.

- Ah, Granger! – Malfoy insistiu. – Confessa, vai! Você está tendo um caso, não é? Só não me diga que é com o Potter, senão eu vomito! É homem, né? Tem que ser. Eu nunca te vi assim antes. Você nem grita mais comigo. É o Potter, não é?

- Não seja ridículo, Malfoy! – falou Neville. – Hermione nunca teve nada com o Harry, o negócio dela era o R...

Mas Neville nunca terminou a frase, devido ao olhar assassino que Hermione lhe lançou.

- Quem? – insistiu Draco. – Desembucha, Longbottom! Quem era o caso da Granger?

- Vamos deixá-la em paz, Malfoy! Não está vendo que ela está tentando ler e nós estamos atrapalhando. Você não tem mais o que fazer, não? Por que eu tenho!

- Jura, Longbottom? Eu não tenho nada pra fazer, não! O que você tem de melhor pra fazer?

- Eu vou encontrar com uma garota da faculdade! E ela vai levar uma amiga. Quer vir junto?

- Amiga, é? E essa amiga é bonita?

- É!

- Não é trouxa?

- Não!

- É sangue puro?

- E eu é que vou saber, Malfoy! A garota é bonita e é bruxa, já não basta? O que mais você quer? A árvore genealógica dela? Quantos Comensais da Morte a família tem?

- Vamos embora e cala a boca, Longbottom! – esbravejou Draco, ofendido. Neville sorriu para Hermione, desculpando-se. Pobre Neville, resolvera estragar seu encontro levando o Malfoy à tira colo só para desculpar-se. Os dois se despediram e saíram. Ela ainda pôde escutar Neville, atrás da porta: 

- E vê se não vai ser grosseiro com as garotas!

Ela respirou fundo, agradecendo o silencio. Agora podia pensar em Rony sossegada. O que ele estaria fazendo? Será que pensava nela, como ela pensava nele? Será que também sentia a falta dela?

"Ora, Hermione! Deixe de ser estúpida! O que interessa se ele pensa em você ou sente a sua falta? Você acha que ele vai fazer o que? Largar a mulher e a vida tranqüila e segura que ele tem na Alemanha para vir atrás de você? Para ficar contigo? Caia na real!"

Ele acordou com um sonoro bofetão na cara. Abriu os olhos e tudo estava escuro. Não conseguia orientar-se. Estava sonhando com Hermione e então...

- Mas que diabos? – esbravejou, sentindo seu rosto ser iluminado pela luz vinda da varinha de Astrid. Astrid? Ops! Problemas.

- Com quem você está tendo um caso? – ela gritou em plenos pulmões.

- Que caso, mulher? Deixe de ser louca!

- Eu não sou idiota, Ronald Weasley! Desde quando você me abraça quando está dormindo e me chama de meu amor?

- Sei lá, mulher! Eu estava dormindo! Vai ver eu sonhei!

- É claro que você sonhou. Sonhou com a outra! Você está tendo um caso!

- Eu não estou tendo um caso! Agora me deixe dormir, que ao contrário de você, amanhã eu trabalho!

- Nem vem que você não me engana! Com quem você está tendo um caso?

- Tudo bem! – ele falou, levantando. – Eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes!

E saiu. Ela ficou, por alguns minutos, estática, sentada na cama, não acreditando na reação dele. Então gritou para que voltasse e ele não obedeceu. Gritou de novo e de novo.

Do quarto de hóspedes ele podia ouvir seus gritos enquanto terminava o bilhete rápido que escrevera para Hermione:

__

Querida Mione,

Precisamos conversar. Estou indo para aí.

Beijos,

R.

No momento em que despachava a coruja pela janela, ela adentrou no quarto como um furacão.

- Cafajeste! Você está mandando uma coruja para ela!

Maldita coruja! Maldita hora que dera Pichi para Gina. Se a coruja fosse Pichi e não aquela coisa grande e desengonçada da casa, a megera não teria visto.

- Você está mesmo tendo um caso! Seu cafajeste! Ah, por que eu fui me casar com você?

- Porque você queria Astrid. Porque você sempre consegue tudo o que quer!

Ela sentou-se na cama, chorando.

- Eu fiz tudo que podia para que esse casamento desse certo! – ela suspirou. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você fez tudo o que podia para que esse casamento se tornasse um inferno!

- Não, seu idiota! Eu apenas deixei de te amar quando vi que você nunca ia me amar. O que você esperava? Não ser correspondida cansa, sabia? Eu quis você na primeira vez que te vi, e quando você terminou com aquela namorada eu fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para te conquistar, para casar com você. Eu te amava. Achava que você poderia me amar também. Mas o tempo passou e eu percebi que estava enganada e que esse casamento foi um erro.

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- É claro que foi um erro, Astrid! Poderia ter dado certo, mas não deu! A gente ainda pode concertar isso, você sabe!

- Eu só vou te dizer uma coisa, Ronald Weasley: esqueça! Eu não vou te dar o divórcio nunca. Principalmente para você ficar com a talzinha que sempre esteve entre nós. Porque se não fosse por ela a gente teria sido feliz! Mas você nunca esqueceu ela, não é? Porque essa cara? Você acha que eu sou estúpida? Que eu não sei que só pode ser aquela tua ex-namorada para provocar esse tipo de reação em você?

- Para com isso, Astrid! Aonde você acha que esse casamento vai nos levar?

- Não me interessa! Ou eu fico viúva ou você fica viúvo, mas divorciados, nunca!

- Olha aqui, Astrid! Eu não vou ficar dando murro em ponta de faca. Não adianta conversar com você. Não agora, pelo menos. Eu vou sair e não sei se volto, e você faça o que quiser, porque eu não me importo!

Rony ignorou os gritos dela. Apenas trocou de roupa e saiu de casa. Iria atrás de Hermione.


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos e-mails, vocês fizeram uma ficwriter muito feliz. Espero que gostem desse capítulo também. É o penúltimo. Bjks para todos!**

****

****

**Capítulo 5**

****

_"But oh, that magic feeling, _

_Nowhere to go_

_Oh, that magic feeling_

_Nowhere to go, nowhere to go" _

__

Cochilara no sofá. Não sabia por quanto tempo havia dormido, mas já era escuro. Fora desperta por sussurros abafados e alguma coisa se enroscando perto das cortinas. Pensando que era apenas Bichento, ela acendeu a varinha. E, para sua surpresa, lá estava Draco Malfoy, semi nu, se amassando com uma garota, no mesmo estado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy! – ela resmungou, mal humorada. – Isso aqui não é motel! Pelo menos vá para o seu quarto!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Granger? – ele gritou, em choque, enquanto tentava se cobrir com as cortinas, juntamente com sua acompanhante.

- Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu moro aqui, esqueceu?

- Mas isso não é motivo pra ficar escondida, no escuro, bisbilhotando! Tá certo que você anda necessitada, mas não precisava chegar nesse ponto, Granger!

Não! Ela não ouvira direito. Não podia ter ouvido direito. Necessitada? Bisbilhotando? Isso já era demais. O que o imbecil do Malfoy estava pensando? A vontade de bater nele tornou-se algo incontrolável. Ela olhou em volta a procura de algo. Enxergou um vaso com flores na mesinha a sua frente. Não teve dúvidas: o agarrou e o atirou com toda sua força na direção de Malfoy, e só não acertou-lhe em cheio na testa porque ele desviou na última hora.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela já havia saído e batido a porta, fazendo um enorme estardalhaço.

Foi nesse momento que a coruja de Rony entrou pela janela.

A primeira coisa que Rony fez ao sair de casa, foi aparatar diante da casa de Harry. Fora atrás do amigo para conseguir o endereço de Hermione. 

Harry, que há tempos não via Rony, achou muito estranho ser procurado àquelas horas da madrugada e por aquele motivo. A idéia de Rony era simplesmente pegar o endereço de Hermione e sair correndo, mas Harry o obrigara a sentar-se e contar-lhe tudo o que estava acontecendo. Foi a contragosto, mas ele fez. Contou tudo.

- Eu te falei que ia dar nisso, não falei? – Harry disse depois de ouvir a história toda. – Mas você é cabeça dura!

- Tudo bem, Harry! Eu sou cabeça dura. Agora eu vou ir atrás dela.

- Rony, por acaso você tem idéia de que horas são? A Mione já tem problemas suficientes com aquela síndica doida do prédio onde mora para você aparecer por lá às quatro e meia da manhã.

- E o que você espera que eu faça?

- Espera amanhecer!

Também foi a contragosto, mas Rony esperou. 

Antes das sete horas da manhã do dia seguinte já estava parado diante do prédio trouxa de três andares onde ela morava. Temeroso. Três horas de ócio o fizeram começar a pensar. De repente passava-lhe pela cabeça que ela poderia ter alguém. Ele não sabia. Naquele dia no Beco Diagonal ela esperava Harry, mas quem poderia lhe garantir que ela não teria ninguém esperando por ela em casa.

Talvez houvesse se precipitado. Não sabia se ela queria mudar tão bruscamente sua vida. Se ela estava disposta a largar tudo pra ficar com ele. E se ela tivesse alguém? E se ela não o quisesse? O que faria? E se ela o quisesse? Se estivesse disposta a largar tudo? O que iriam fazer? Ele não havia pensado nisso. Não havia pensado em nada. Apenas saíra de casa, batendo porta, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Não pensara em nada. As únicas coisas que lhe passaram pela cabeça naquela hora fora que amava Hermione e que precisava sair daquele lugar, naquele momento. Mas, e agora? O que faria?

"Bolas, Rony! Você vai subir e falar com ela! Foi pra isso que você veio e é isso que você vai fazer. Depois você pensa no resto."

E, foi com esse pensamento que, ele entrou no pequeno prédio e subiu as escadas, ansioso. Quando viu-se diante da porta dela respirou fundo antes de bater. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu de novo. Alguém resmungando lá dentro. Claro! Era muito cedo. O que esperava? 

A porta abriu-se devagar. 

Qual não foi seu choque ao deparar-se com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy à porta, com cara de sono e de avental. Só de avental.

- Weasley? - ele falou, espantado. Mas não mais do que Rony. 

Então era o Malfoy! Ele não podia acreditar. Claro que imaginara que Hermione poderia ter alguém. Mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que esse alguém poderia ser o Malfoy. Como ela podia? 

Seu estômago estava embrulhado e suas pernas fracas. Ele não podia acreditar. Olhou para Draco, com nojo.

- E pensar que eu quase larguei tudo por causa dela! - esbravejou. - Eu vou voltar pra casa, pra minha mulher, que faço melhor negócio!

Virou as costas e desceu, batendo os pés. Furioso. Indignado com Hermione, aquela traidora. Por que, entre tantas pessoas no mundo, ela tinha que ter escolhido justo o Malfoy?

Ela saiu de casa injuriada com Malfoy. Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Monstro! Era isso que ele era! Monstro mal criado! Criatura insuportável! Ela poderia matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Nunca fora tão ofendida em toda sua vida! Não passaria mais um só dia convivendo com aquele monstro desaforado. Neville, se quisesse, que o fizesse. Ela iria procurar outro lugar pra morar quando amanhecesse. Ou acabaria esganando o Malfoy quando o visse.

Andou e andou até amanhecer e sua cabeça esfriar. E então tomou o rumo de casa. Naquela altura o monstro já estaria dormindo, sonhando com os anjos abraçado em sua amiguinha e, com sorte, não acordaria tão cedo.

Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, mas foi em vão. O monstro estava ali, parado em pé na sua frente. Com o maldito avental.

- Não encontrou com a tua visita lá em baixo? – falou com aquela irritante voz arrastada. – Ele acabou de sair!

- Que visita, Malfoy? – ela suspirou.

- Weasley, quem mais? Saiu daqui furioso, batendo os pés. Acho que foi ele quem te mandou esta coruja. – disse apontando pra coruja empoleirada no sofá. 

Ele dissera Weasley! Seu coração disparou. Ela correu até a coruja e pegou o bilhete. Merlin, ele viera. 

– Acho que ele pensou que a gente tem alguma coisa, por que saiu daqui esbravejando que ia voltar pra casa e pra mulher dele. Se você correr, ainda o alcança. E diz pra ele que eu e você, só naquela cabeça doente dele!

Alguma coisa com Draco? Que absurdo! Em que Rony estava pensando? Ele havia largado a mulher? Será que ele havia enlouquecido? Largar tudo e vir atrás dela?

Hermione sentiu medo. E se não desse certo? E se um dia ele lhe jogasse na cara que largara tudo por causa dela? E, o pior de tudo, como ele poderia conhecê-la tão mal a ponto de achar que ela teria alguma coisa com aquele mostro desaforado do Malfoy?

- Foi melhor assim! – ela suspirou, ainda com o bilhete na mão. A coisa estava resolvida. Ele iria voltar para a mulher e nunca mais viria atrás dela. Assim seria melhor e, cedo ou tarde, ela acabaria tirando-o da cabeça. – Eu não vou ir atras dele!

- Como não vai? – esbravejou Malfoy, injuriado. – Então ele te torna ainda mais insuportável e, como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda me tira da cama e, pior de tudo, sai daqui achando que eu tenho alguma coisa com você e você me diz que não vai ir atrás dele? Ah, mas você vai sim! Deixa de ser covarde e vai atrás dele, agora. Se não quiser ir por você, pelo menos vai pra limpar o meu nome. Tudo bem que vocês terminem o romance por outra razão, mas porque ele acha que você tem um caso comigo eu não admito!

- Ai! Cala a boca, Malfoy! Você me dá dor de cabeça. – ela disse entredentes.

- Então deixa de ser covarde e vai atrás dele! Por que você vai ver o que é dor de cabeça se você não for. Garota burra! Se acerta com ele de uma vez e pára de encher o meu saco e o do Neville, que ninguém mais te agüenta aqui dentro dessa casa. 

- Não enche, Malfoy!

- Então tá! Garota burra! Fica. Fica e agüenta eu, o Neville e a síndica para o resto da tua vida! E passe todos os dias que te restarem afogada em arrependimento, se lamentando. Eu não me importo de morrer com meu nome na lama! Mas você vai lembrar pra sempre que o teu querido Weasley pobretão voltou pra mulherzinha dele por que você preferiu deixá-lo pensando que nós temos alguma coisa à tomar uma atitude, porque você tem medo. Eu não estou nem aí para o que acontece contigo, ou com ele. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: se fosse comigo, eu não ia ficar aqui perdendo tempo. Eu iria atrás, porque eu não sou covarde e eu não tenho medo de encarar a vida de frente, como você!


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Mais uma vez eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews e mandaram e-mails. Peço desculpa pela demora e espero que gostem do último capítulo.**

**Bjks para todos vocês ;-)**

****

**Capítulo 6**

_"One sweet dream_

_Pick up the bags and get in the limousine_

_Soon we'll be away from here_

_Step on the gas and wipe that tear away"_

Ela desceu as escadas correndo como um furacão. Chocou-se com Neville no saguão, caindo por cima dele, derrubando e quebrando alguns vasos da síndica. Mal pediu desculpas ao amigo e já saiu correndo. Nem percebeu que Neville, completamente ébrio, continuou estatelado no chão, cantando.

Na rua ela olhou para os lados. Para onde Rony teria ido? Para que lado deveria ir. Esquerda? Direita? Para cima? Para onde?

Direita! Ela correu para a direita. Alguns quarteirões depois descobriu que escolhera o lado errado.

Esquerda, então! Ela pensou, tomando o rumo oposto e desejando que ele ainda não houvesse aparatado para casa ou para qualquer outro lugar.

Ele deixara a casa dela injuriado. Não podia acreditar que entre tantas pessoas no mundo ela fora escolher justo o Malfoy.

Caminhou por algum tempo, sem rumo, tentando pensar em que faria da vida. Por fim parou diante de uma igreja onde, aparentemente, dali algumas horas haveria um casamento, visto que a estavam arrumando para tal. Lembrou-se de seu casamento com Astrid, com uma sensação de angústia a apertar-lhe o peito. Se houvesse se casado com Mione hoje ela não estaria com o Malfoy. Porque se hoje ela estava com o Malfoy, ele podia ter certeza que boa parcela da culpa era dele. 

Sentou-se nas escadas da igreja, cansado. Que fazer? Amava Hermione, mas não tinha mais jeito. Queria ficar com ela, mas não podia. Que fazer da vida, então?

Ok, seria sem Hermione. Mas voltaria para Astrid? Não. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Não queria todo aquele inferno novamente. Iria para casa pensar no que fazer? Não, não era um bom momento, agora. Fariam muitas perguntas. Quem sabe para a casa de Harry? Pior ainda! O que faria? Para onde iria?

Por algum tempo permaneceu ali, sentado, tentando resolver o que iria fazer. Foi quando percebeu que alguém estava parado em sua frente. Ergueu a cabeça imaginando encontrar alguma das pessoas que preparavam a igreja para o casamento disposta a correr com ele das escadas por estar atrapalhando, mas quem estava na sua frente era Hermione. Suada, esbaforida, tentando recuperar o f6olego, como se tivesse corrido muito.

- Hermione? – disse, surpreso, levantando-se. Como resposta tomou um sonoro bofetão no rosto.

- Isso é para você aprender a não pensar coisas idiotas a meu respeito! – ela disse, entredentes, ainda sem fôlego. – Eu e o Malfoy? Ora, Rony, francamente! Pensei que você me conhecia.

- E o que ele estava fazendo lá, então? E pelado? – resmungou ele, massageando o rosto.

- Ele mora lá. Ele e o Neville. Foi McGonnagall quem arranjou o "alojamento" para ex-estudantes de Hogwarts. O que eu poderia fazer? Você acha que é bom morar com ele? Que eu gosto de morar com ele?

- Então você não tem nada com o Malfoy?

- Óbvio que não. Nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da terra e eu a última mulher, e a raça humana dependesse de nós. Mas eu não vim atrás de você para falar dele. 

- E veio para que, então? Me esbofetear?

- Você mereceu! Mas agora cale a boca antes que eu me arrependa.

- Sou todo ouvidos!

- Rony, eu te amo! Foi para isso que vim. Eu te amo e nunca me perdoei por ter te perdido tão fácil. Por todos estes anos eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu nunca te esqueci. Eu estou disposta a largar tudo e começar tudo de novo, mas com você do meu lado. Se você quer isso, vem comigo agora. Senão eu volto para casa e vamos esquecer tudo isso e nunca mais nos vermos.

- Eu vou contigo! Eu também te amo, Mione! A maior besteira que já fiz foi ter te deixado sair tão fácil da minha vida. – disse ele, o coração disparado, as orelhas vermelhas. – Eu vou contigo e não vou te perder nunca mais.

Ele a tomou nos braços, num abraço demorado e então a beijou. Foi um beijo apaixonado, suplicante, cheio de promessas. Um beijo de desculpas que esperou quatro anos para acontecer.

- Eu vou ficar com você para sempre, Rony! 

- Mas o que nós vamos fazer?

- O que nós poderíamos fazer? Eu não sei! Eu gostaria de terminar a faculdade, já que falta tão pouco. A gente pode arrumar um apartamento por perto. Você poderia tentar arrumar um emprego no ministério daqui. Seu pai pode fazer isso. Mas se você não quiser a gente pode fazer diferente. Não sei. Não quero saber. A única coisa que eu quero é ficar contigo.

- Tá, a gente pode ficar por aqui. Arrumar um lugar para morar, mas bem longe do Malfoy. não suportaria passar um só dia ao lado dele. Só que tem mais uma coisa. A minha mulher não vai dar o divórcio e...

- Azar. Nunca foi meu sonho casar de véu e grinalda. Não será um papel assinado que vai me dizer se você é meu ou não. Isso para mim nunca será empecilho para a gente ficar junto.

- Eu nunca mais vou voltar para a Alemanha.

- Então vamos embora. – disse ela, de repente.

- Para onde?

- Não sei. Para qualquer lugar onde a gente possa ser feliz, sem nada ou ninguém para nos atrapalhar.

Eles trocaram um olhar cheio de promessas, e um sorriso vitorioso. Ele a beijou novamente e olhou para os lados. As pessoas continuavam a preparar a igreja para o casamento e eles ali, atrapalhando o trânsito delas.

- Para onde iremos, agora?

- Não sei. Que tal irmos procurar um lugar para comer alguma coisa e depois irmos procurar um lugar para morarmos? – ela respondeu, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Deram-se as mãos e saíram dali juntos, dispostos a recomeçar suas vidas e viver tudo que tinham para viver.

Eles não sabiam para onde estavam indo e nem onde suas escolhas os iria levar. Mas sabiam que começariam do zero para encontrar sua felicidade. Que estavam juntos novamente e que dessa vez não seria tão fácil separá-los. E que, talvez, nada mais os pudesse separar.

__

_"One sweet dream came true today_

_Came true today_

_Came true today (yes it did)"_

****

****

****

****

**.::FIM::.**

Neville entrou no apartamento esbaforido, com a roupa amassada, marcada de batom e um cheiro de álcool que Draco pode sentir do outro lado da sala.

- A síndica está vindo aí. A Hermione me derrubou em cima de um vaso no saguão e eu dormi sobre os cacos. Me acordei a velha gritando que tinham quebrado os vasos dela. Corri antes que ela visse os cacos, mas ela me viu no corredor e agora está vindo aí e vai arrancar o meu couro! – disse Neville, apavorado. Escutaram batidas na porta. Neville apertava as mãos.

- E agora, Draco? - disse, tremendo. - A sindica está batendo na porta. O que vamos fazer e... Ei... Espera aí! Onde você vai desse jeito?

Draco olhou para Neville, visivelmente enfadado, tirando o avental.

- Já está na hora de alguém mostrar pra ela algo que deve fazer muito tempo que ela não vê! Se é que algum dia já viu. Quem sabe assim ela para de nos encher o saco! - e abriu a porta. 

A pobre mulher quase desmaiou ao deparar-se com Draco, pelado, na sua frente.

- M...Mas o que é isso? - ela gritou.

- Ai, lua de mel, tá? - falou, todo afetado, se pendurando no pescoço de Neville. - Agora que a mocréia foi embora ele voltou a ser SÓ - MEU!!!

A mulher caiu dura ali mesmo, na porta. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um momento e então aproximaram-se dela, cautelosamente. Neville tentava escutar seu coração, enquanto Draco se certificava se ela ainda respirava.

Os dois olharam-se, em pânico.

- Neville! - falou Draco, horrorizado. - Nós matamos a velha!!!

**N/A:** Os trechos citados a cada início de capítulo desta fic pertencem à música "You Never Give Me Your Money", dos Beatles. (autoria de Lennon e McCartney, Abbey Road, 1969)


End file.
